Smashed Into Pieces
by Shannon B
Summary: Logan finds a missing girl who is involved with a government experiment concerning mutants.Will he be able to save her by himself or will he have to call upon his friends at the mansion?And who will end up saving HIM?LoganxOC.R/R!
1. Chapter 1

*Set after X-Men. This is really just a teaser chapter so please read and review and I'll post the next(longer!) chapter! :)*

Logan was doing what he did best: sitting a dark bar, breathing in the smoky air that drifted in waves through the room, nursing a beer and chewing on a cigar. He had been there for—well, he had lost track of time at this point. All he knew was that the sun had been up when he entered and now no light shone through the windows. Oh well, it wasn't like he had anywhere pressing to be. Just a sparsely decorated cabin in the middle of the woods. Me, myself, and I.

Logan's gaze landed on the TV positioned high on the wall. The news had just came on, although if he was to take the closed captioning for what it was worth, it was actually still the previous commercial, hawking diet pills for overweight housewives and insomniac bar patrons. The sound was on so low that Logan couldn't hear the audio but he could read the captioning—now finally accurate—clearly.

'_Evelyn Finch, daughter of Maine senator Daniel Finch, is still missing. She was last seen three weeks ago, leaving a classroom at the University of Maine, where she is a senior pursuing zoology. There is a reward for information that leads to her recovery.'_

The now-familiar picture of the girl flashed on to the screen. Logan glared at the blonde haired, blued eyed face that smiled out to the bar patrons. '_Just some rich kid trying to get some attention. She's probably out on some vacation with her friends and forgot to tell her parents.'_

"Last call," the bartender yelled out, much louder than necessary. No more than a dozen people were in the bar, all loners, all quiet. Logan gulped down the last remaining bit of beer and threw a twenty dollar bill on the table. He left, without any of the others really noticing.

* * *

It was pitch black on the drive home. The government in Quebec didn't see much sense in putting up street lights in areas where there were more bears than people. That was fine with Logan. He liked being undetectable, unnoticed as he made his way home. The radio crackled, unable to pick up signal as he drove further into the woods. The noise was eerie, but Logan barely noticed. He just wanted to get home, climb into bed, and pass out.

Logan drove without thinking, on an autopilot that was more internal than automobile related. It wasn't until he saw something in the middle of the road, about half a mile ahead, that he snapped back to reality. He squinted, straining to see what it was. He really didn't want to have a collision with a deer, or worse yet, one of the many bears that roamed the area. He had seen firsthand what a large animal could do to a car and he didn't want to be the next victim.

Pressing on the brake, Logan steered the car to the object. As he got closer, he felt an odd rush go through his body. '_Weird._' He squinted again and this time slammed his foot down on the brake. His truck squealed to a stop, sending a cloud of dust up into the air. Through the misty light projected from the headlights, Logan saw a girl. Just sitting in the middle of road, as if it were perfectly normal thing to do.

He pushed open the door and got out of the car. "Hey!" The girl didn't look respond, didn't even bat an eyelash. Logan sighed. Of course. Why would he assume that this would have been easy? "Hey, what do you think you're doing out there?" His voice was gruff yet again, there was no reaction. '_Damn it._' He closed the door to the truck and crossed the distance between them in a few long steps. The girl was looking down, her hair falling into her face. Logan stopped in front of her. "Did you hear me? What are you doing out here?" He reached down and touched her shoulder. She jumped and looked up at him. "Holy shit," Logan exclaimed, jumping back.

It was her. The rich brat that no one could find, sitting right in front of him. Only, the picture on TV wasn't quite accurate. Where the picture had been an image of a shining young face, impeccable hair and makeup, and gorgeous blonde hair, the girl sitting in front of Logan was none of those things. Her clothes were dirty and ripped, her hair dirty and hanging limp, and her face muddy—or bruised, Logan couldn't really tell. He ran a hand nervously through his hair. He didn't want to get involved with whatever the hell was going on. But he couldn't very well leave her out here, in the middle of the Canadian wilderness, alone. "Uh…are you ok? I..uh, have a house not far from here. Do you want to get cleaned up?"

The girl rose wordlessly and walked past Logan to his truck. She waited by the passenger door for him to come to her. He climbed in the driver's side door and leaned over to unlock the door for her. She slipped in noiselessly and pushed herself back into the seat. She was incredibly small, Logan observed. Couldn't have been more than five feet two and maybe a hundred and ten pounds soaking wet. Whether that was natural or from starving herself was something that Logan cared less about. All he knew was that he had to get rid of this girl as soon as possible. He wasn't going to get involved.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan was nervous, an emotion that he rarely felt. An emotion that he preferred to avoid. He had to get this kid back to her family. She couldn't stay here. Period. And yet, he didn't know how to tell her to leave. They had returned to his cabin and he had made her something to eat. She had eaten ravenously, prompting Logan to guess that maybe she wasn't fashionably anorexic. He had then gone into the bathroom to take a much needed, stress-reducing shower. When he had entered what he called the living room—and what everyone else would call the living room/kitchen/bedroom area—the girl had fallen asleep on the couch.

Sighing, Logan ran a head over his face and shook his head. Water droplets dripped onto the wooden floor, promising to help rot the wood more than it already was. '_Fine. She'll stay the night. That's it.'_

* * *

Three a.m. Pitch black invading every little crevice of the cabin. Evelyn lay stiff as a board on the couch, her eyes the only part of her that moved. She didn't know where that man was, it was too dark to see. She trusted him—had no reason not to—but that didn't mean she didn't have to keep an eye on him. Outside, an owl hooted, the sound reverberating against the trees. Evelyn bunched her fists into tight balls, willing herself to get up and look around. _'No.'_ It was too dark, too unknown. Her head started to ache, a pinpoint over her right eye that she knew would grew into a splitting ravine in her head.

In the distance, the sound of tires on gravel echoed in the woods. Evelyn's heart started to pound and she sat up, despite her fear. A window directly behind the couch allowed her to look outside. Through the darkness, the beams of a truck could be seen, making its way toward the cabin. _'Oh no.'_ Evelyn's nails dug into the meager fabric of the couch.

"What the hell is going on," Logan asked from the other side of the room. He had been watching her silently for quite some time and sensed her anxiety. He also knew that no one knew he was here, so that car certainly wasn't any visitors for him.

"We need to leave," Evelyn said softly, barely audible even to Logan, only a few feet away.

"Oh, yeah? And why is that?" Logan was pissed. Not exactly with her, but with himself. He could never leave well enough alone, could he? Any normal person would have called 911 immediately. Well, he was anything but normal.

"We really need to go," she replied, her eyes locked on the headlights drawing closer. The headlights illuminated the cabin, creating the illusion of midday.

Logan felt his blood pressure rising. "I'm not going nowhere until you explain what the fuck is going on."

The car stopped outside, a few hundred meters away from the cabin. The lights cut off, plunging the cabin back into darkness. Evelyn blinked quickly, trying to adjust her eyes to the sudden black. Car doors opened. Slammed shut. Heavy feet on dead leaves.

Suddenly, gunfire erupted. Evelyn felt the man pull her down to the floor, covering her with his own body to protect her from the glass that was flying from the window. Evelyn squeezed her eyes shut, burying her head into the man's shoulder. _'I can't go back. I'll kill myself before they touch me again.'_ The silence following the gunfire was deafening. Logan strained to hear where the footsteps were coming from. He was geared to fight now, his claws ready and waiting. Silence. Was that it?

Nope. Of course not. The doorknob turned in the front door, the flimsy lock holding on for dear life. Logan stood, pulling the girl up with him, and crossed the room to the bathroom. He closed the door and leaned against it. He realized then how small his bathroom was, forcing the two to be pushed up against each other. Logan looked down at the girl. Her eyes were filled with fear and something else that Logan couldn't place. Determination?

He didn't have time to contemplate it more. He heard the front door finally break off its hinges. _'Great.'_ He heard at least three people walk into the cabin.

"Logan. Where are you, buddy?"

Logan looked down at the girl, one eyebrow lifted. _'How the fuck do they know my name?'_ She shook her head at him, trying to tell him that she didn't know. Logan lifted his head, his ear pressed to the door.

"We know she's here, Logan. Just give her to us and we'll leave you alone. We'll even get you a new door." Whoever this guy was, his nice act wasn't fooling Logan. "Just give us the girl and we'll go away."

Evelyn buried her head in Logan's chest, surprising him. She fully expected him to give her up. Who wouldn't? She brought too much trouble with her, wherever she went. This was it, the end of the road. She was going back to the facility. She looked up at Logan, her eyes full with tears. Logan roughly pushed her back against the wall, and turned to open the door. He opened the door and surveyed his opponents.

Three men, all in black suits. Guns, ear pieces. Some sort of government lackey, perhaps? The man in the middle smiled. "Ah, Logan. I'm glad to see that you've come to your senses." He peered around Logan and smiled at the small girl cowering in the bathroom. "Evelyn. It's time to come back with us. Come on now."

Logan stepped into the man's line of vision. "She's not going anywhere, bub." Both Evelyn and the man looked at Logan.

The man in the black suit looked at his comrades and sighed. "So we're going to have to do this the hard way."

_Snikt_. Logan's claws extended. The men looked at each other nervously. Guns raised. Before they had the chance to use them, Logan was on them. With a few swipes of his claws, Logan had taken the agents out. _'Three dead agents. How will I explain this to the authorities.'_ Logan, covered in blood that wasn't his, turned back to Evelyn. She was pressed up against the bathroom wall, her eyes wide. With a sigh, Logan crossed the room. She looked back and forth frantically from Logan to the agents.

"Hey." Logan gripped her shoulders, causing her to jump nearly out of her skin. Her eyes seemed to go dead, pressing herself up harder against the wall. "Hey." Logan shook her gently. Evelyn seemed to snap out of her daze. "What the hell is going on," he asked.

"Can we go?" Her voice was calm, as if she hadn't just witnessed the murder of three people. Logan stepped back, noticing that her eyes never left his hands.

"Yeah….yeah, we can go."


End file.
